A Steamy Shower
by DancerAthena9
Summary: Lily surprises James in the shower after quidditch practice. SMUT SMUT SMUT. Also slight swearing.


I crept into the Gryffindor locker room, closing the door quietly behind me. I could hear one shower running and feel steam drifting towards me.

"James…" I called quietly, pulling off my cloak and shoes. I smiled as I pulled my sweater over my head and threw it onto the bench with my cloak before wading into the steam. I found James in the third stall down on the left, lathering up his hair. I caught some stray bubbles and threw them at his back. He turned around.

"That's not funny, Padf-" He cut off when he saw me. "Why, hello, Lily. Come for a shower? Or is it just me…" He smiled as he pulled me closer to his naked body.

"I heard that an attractive Gryffindor was down here all alone. I was thinking I might bring him some company, but if it's just you…" I trailed off, and he pulled me closer.

"I don't think I can let you leave. A sexy girl like yourself just isn't safe wandering the grounds all by herself. Oh no, I think I'll have to keep you here." He smirked, and mashed his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him back, running my hands through his soapy hair.

James grabbed my waist and spun me, pushing my back against the wall underneath the still-running shower head. Not breaking the kiss, his hands moved to my shirt, unbuttoning it quickly, almost urgently. I bit his bottom lip, and he moaned softly.

"I don't know. A strange man… in the shower… naked… My mother told me not to talk to strangers." I said, shrugging off my shirt. James grabbed it and threw it wildly behind him.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a stranger, then," he looked into my eyes, "isn't it?" I laughed quietly as I unzipped my skirt and stepped out of it, kicking it away in the general direction my shirt had taken.

He planted kisses trailing up my stomach. I unhooked my bra and he pulled it from my body with his teeth. I let it slip off my arms and be whipped away. James's kisses continued up my neck, where he paused to bite me slightly. I let out a giggle.

By now, I was completely soaked. Water was running down my body in warm waterfalls. He pulled me up against him tightly, and I could feel his hard abs and dick.

As his hands moved slowly and purposefully down my body, I leaned back against the cold tiles behind me. When he reached my panties, he locked eyes with me and slowly pulled my underwear while mildly raking his nails down my dripping legs. When they reached the floor, I flicked them away, and he rose.

I threw myself into his embrace as we started snogging again, this time using force to convey all the passion in the locker room. Now James tooks my breasts in his warm hands and started massaging circles around my nipples, which resulted in me pushing my body still harder against him.

Then he pulled away a bit and moved so that his face was even with my chest. He took one breast in his mouth, and started rubbing the other with his thumb. His tongue sent shivers down my spine, and I knew my vagina was throbbing with excitement.

"Oi, Prongs!" Shouted a voice I recognized. There was pounding on the door, and continued shouting. "What the bloody hell are you still doing in there? We were supposed to start planning and hour ago!" I heard the door open and shut. "What the fuck is tak-" Sirius must have seen my clothes thrown all over the place, because he stopped shouting abruptly.

With a groan, James pulled his face away to yell gruffly, "Sod off, Padfoot! I'm busy."

Sirius made a noise of understanding. I heard a smile in his voice as he spoke. "Ok, I get it. See ya later, then, James." He started walking away. "And you, too, Lily!" he called over his shoulder. I pushed James up against the wall in response, and could have sworn I heard Sirius chortling before the door was opened and closed again.

This time, I took more action as I let my lips drag down James's body, planting kisses on his thighs. He moaned, and I moved my mouth closer to his dick, looking up at him.

I took him in my mouth, gathering as much saliva as I could find and using my tongue to make sure every inch of his large dick was covered and sufficiently slimy, planting a light kiss on the top before standing up.

"Take me," I breathed in his ear. "Take me hard. Show me why I should talk to strangers more often." He took a deep, shuddering breath before pushing his stiff dick into my wet pussy.

He continued thrusting into me until I had one of the best orgasms in my life and came around him. He pulled out, his dick dripping with my juices.

I got down on my knees and licked him clean, at which point I moved my mouth around his dick up and down swiftly. I moved away and got covered in his cum, which was soon washed away by the shower.

He pulled me up and kissed me sweetly. "I love you, Lily Evans,"


End file.
